In UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) networks, for the purpose of higher data rates, low delay and the like, Long Term Evolution (LTE) has been specified (Non-patent Document 1). Further, for the purpose of wider bands and higher speed than LTE, successor systems (e.g. also called LTE-A (LTE-Advanced), FRA (Future Radio Access), 4G, 5G and the like) to LTE have been studied.
In LTE/LTE-A, as a downlink radio access scheme, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) is used. On the other hand, in the future radio communication systems (from LTE Rel. 13 onward), for the purpose of further increasing the communication capacity, in OFDMA, techniques (MUST: Multiuser Superposition Transmission) have been studied to multiplex signals to a plurality of user terminals into the same radio resources to transmit.